La biblioteca de Dalton
by MissBlackClover
Summary: La biblioteca de Dalton. Periodo de estudio. Klaine! –Blaine, es la biblioteca. – Argumenta con un tono que aparenta ser indignado. – No hay nadie aquí.


**La biblioteca de Dalton**

Blaine y Kurt estaban en la biblioteca de Dalton.

La enorme y solitaria biblioteca de Dalton, con amplios ventanales por donde entra suficiente luz, con mesas de caoba obscura para sentarse a estudiar y rincones apartados entre estantes llenos de libros.

La enorme y _solitaria_ biblioteca de Dalton.

Blaine volvió a dirigir su vista hacía su novio como por centésima vez en la hora que llevan estudiando y, como las ultimas noventa y nueve veces pasadas, se queda perdido observándole.

La luz del sol de medio día esta acariciando sobre los pómulos de Kurt y sobre su perfecta piel hidratada, iluminando bellamente cada curva de su rostro. Sus pestañas brillan en cada parpadeo y sus labios se ven suaves y brillosos debido a que cada cierto tiempo, Kurt pasa su lengua sobre ellos –especialmente cuando resuelve los problemas de conjunción en francés porque suele repetirlos mudamente sin darse cuenta, Blaine lo sabe. Sus ojos se mueven y cambian entre el delicioso verde menta y algo mucho más claro y vivo cada que lee.

Blaine cree que ha suspirado suficientes veces como para que Kurt se dé cuenta, pero no ha habido ninguna reacción que indique algo y Blaine esta algo así como muriéndose por ser ignorado.

Ahora que no necesita ninguna excusa y que puede hacerlo cuando quiera porque resulta que Kurt es su novio. _Su novio_. Quiere besarlo.

Blaine quiere besar a su novio.

Así que con toda la intención, deja caer un poco fuerte el lápiz en su mano, logrando un ruido sordo que en el silencio de la biblioteca hace que Kurt rompa el hechizo que tenía con su libro de historia y lo mire.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Su voz es baja, clara y suave. Tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, labios que Blaine muere por besar.

Blaine se encoge de hombros ligeramente y se retira de la mesa, girando la silla.

–Ven aquí.

– ¿Aquí dónde? – Kurt mira hacia un lado y luego al otro y sin perder la sonrisa.

–Aquí. – Blaine palmea con cuidado, golpeando con la palma sobre su rodilla, indicando donde significa aquí.

Kurt ríe un poco y baja la mira, Blaine sabe que tiene toda su atención ahora porque ese Kurt le está devolviendo el coqueteo. Y si hay algo que Kurt sabe y le gusta hacer es _coquetear_.

–Blaine, es la biblioteca. – Argumenta con un tono que aparenta ser indignado.

–No hay nadie aquí.

Y es verdad.

La enorme y solitaria biblioteca de Dalton posiblemente esté completamente vacía excepto de ellos dos. Ya que son periodos de clases, y normalmente los que no tienen clases, como ellos, están disfrutando en el patio de despejarse un poco en vez de ir a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Kurt muerde su labio inferior mientras sus ojos juegan entre Blaine y el libro en su regazo, con esa mirada que Blaine sabe esta fingiendo.

Blaine cree que va a tener que pedírselo de nuevo cuando Kurt se empuja hacia atrás, en un medio intento de levantarse.

– ¿Y como para qué me quieres allá, pregunto?

–Quiero besarte. – Blaine puede apreciar el aliento de Kurt cortándose y el hermoso rubor que cobre ligeramente sus orejas y sus pómulos. Blaine sonríe. – No te he besado en un día entero. Estoy _muriendo_ aquí.

–Me besaste esta mañana, Blaine.

–Fue un beso de buenos días. No beso de _quiero besarte_.

Se inclina despacio, hasta tomar la mano de Kurt y con un tironcillo hace que se levante de su silla y caiga sentado en su regazo.

–Aquí, ¿ves? – Kurt está mirando a algún punto en la mejilla de Blaine y Blaine piensa que la luz del sol hacen ver a su novio simplemente… perfecto. Toma las piernas de Kurt y hace que las pase sobre las suyas.

Kurt enreda sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y encoge un poco el cuello.

–No sé porque estoy tan penoso. – Dice sobre el cuello de su novio y Blaine ríe.

–Quizás es porque es la biblioteca.

Kurt se separa un poco y le mira directamente a los ojos, antes de lamer sus labios y besarlo.

Blaine cree que ha encontrado el cielo.

Es suave y ligero y apenas un par de segundos que dejan a Blaine ansioso de más. Hay choques de electricidad viajando a través de ellos en cada parte en que sus cuerpos se están tocando y parece que el mundo brilla sólo un poco más después de que se separan.

Blaine se alza, su mano derecha estrechando la cintura de Kurt y la izquierda al lado de su rostro. Kurt suspira de sorpresa y se relaja. El beso se extiende y cuando se alejan, sus respiraciones son pesadas sobre los labios del otro y Blaine acaricia los dientes y el labio superior de Kurt con su lengua.

Hay un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kurt y sus ojos verdes están completamente conectados con los labios de Blaine mientras profundas respiraciones tibias escapan de su pecho.

– Blaine…

Blaine cree que es lo más bello que jamás ha escuchado, que jamás ha visto y lo besa de nuevo.

Porque los labios de Kurt saben delicioso, se sienten increíbles y porque _necesita_ hacerlo.

Esta vez hay un poco más de movimiento. Esta vez Blaine no se conforma con una pequeña probada de su labio inferior y va dentro de la boca de Kurt. Bebe de ellos como si fuera la última vez que va a probarlos y todo es un poco más intenso, un poco más apasionado. El ambiente entero en la enorme biblioteca de Dalton se torna pesado y caliente sobre ellos y el sonido de besos y succiones envía ondas tibias por sus cuerpos.

Kurt hace un sonido agudo y estrangulado en su garganta. Una de sus manos está sobre el pecho de Blaine, empujando suavemente lejos, pero la otra esta aferrando su hombro como si de ello dependiera su vida.

_Es demasiado, es demasiado, es demasiado._

Cuando Blaine toca su paladar con su lengua en una caricia lenta, el corazón de Kurt no puede soportarlo, ni su corazón ni su cuerpo, y se retira casi cayendo de espaldas, pero gracias a que Blaine lo sostiene de la cintura, no sucede.

Se miran un momento. Blaine observa cada detalle de la cara de Kurt, sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas coloreadas, todo él es perfecto. Y entonces Kurt lo abraza, lo abraza tan fuerte que Blaine siente a sus corazones susurrarse a través de sus pechos y la ropa.

Los ojos de Blaine vagan entre los estantes y los libros y todo el vacio pasillo.

Pide en silencio que la biblioteca les guarde el secreto.

La enorme y solitaria biblioteca de Dalton lo hace.

* * *

><p>Me gusta mucho el Blaine encantador y educado y el tipo de Kurt siendo un poco <em>bitchy<em> pero la verdad es que hay un poco de encantador también el que sea un poco cliché con Kurt siendo timido y Blaine un poco más... agresivo (?) Reviews :3?


End file.
